


THAT.

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他走過去，他就抬起頭來。「我們去吃冰好嗎？」他問。李東赫皺起眉來。「夏天已經過去了。」





	THAT.

19歲的夏天是窗外的蟬鳴，跟教室裡振筆疾書的聲音。

李馬克坐在教室的第六排，他必須皺起眉才能看清黑板上的字跡，然後一字不漏地抄進筆記。抄寫的時候伏下背，手肘向外張開。慢慢地吐氣。暑期課程來到最後一周，他在逐漸適應這樣的循環，即使仍不習慣。大抵上高三的一切都與升學連在一起，他對這種緊繃的空氣感到不適，即使那與他其實沒有什麼關係。

他不習慣這樣，他想離開教室，騎著自行車到車站旁的冰淇淋攤販買兩個甜筒；他喜歡香草味的，東赫喜歡巧克力。

他們大概兩三週沒講話了，起先是李東赫先發作，對他不理不睬了起來。李馬克覺得沒意思，遂也不在放學時留在車棚等他。他們起初是很親密的，從李東赫一家搬到隔壁的那年開始，比起兄弟更像是朋友的關係。也許是這樣，李東赫大概也從沒把他當作一個哥哥看待。對歸國子女李馬克來說其實不要緊，歸根究底他也不是真的那麼習慣這種太過親暱的兄弟相稱關係——他猜自己是那樣想的，直到後來才發現還是有些芥蒂。

或許是當他看見李東赫對其他人的態度時才稍微理解。

但那也不是說他需要和他是那種關係。

 

李馬克咬住自動筆的尾端，塑膠的味道傳導舌尖，不是什麼能讓人心情好起來的味道。

下課鈴響了一陣之後他很慢才合起書本，前桌的同學回過來問他要不要一起去車站前的速食店，他想也沒想就說好。他需要一點事情分心，去忽略那一些縈繞在他心中但又明知無解的事，顯然跟同班同學在輔導課後去街上閑晃是個很好的選擇。

但在把腳踏車停好踏入速食店的瞬間他馬上後悔了起來。他先看到那顆火紅色的後腦勺，勻稱的脖子，以及晃蕩在高腳椅上的小腿肚。「啊，這不是馬克哥嗎？」李帝努總是眼尖，且嘴快而大聲，李馬克在被喊出名字的那一刻無關痛癢地想。

李東赫回過頭來，視線對在一起大概一秒，面無表情地又轉了回去。

「不過去嗎？」他聽見李帝努疑惑地問。李東赫約莫說了些什麼，沒有提起聲音，於是他什麼也沒聽到。那種浮躁的感覺又竄了上來，他想或許需要一點碳酸，於是李馬克點了大杯可樂，走向前桌佔好的位子背對著那桌安靜坐下。他攤開了數學作業，旁邊的同學湊過來問他或許記得某一題型的解法，他想了想，終於在筆記裡頭找到正確的公式。

要是一切都有公式可循就好了，偶爾他會那樣想。

偏偏某人總是難以預料。

 

年紀小一點的時候他也曾經很討厭他，他不理解那些捉弄與惡劣的玩笑，於是在情況加劇之後明顯地表現出排斥。他冷眼看待李東赫的一切行為，直到對方對他的無視不安了起來。他記得李東赫用哭得很醜的方式終止了那一場冷戰，彼時他才有了自己其實還是略長一歲的實感。明明從那之後就下定決心要好好做為兄長去包容，卻還是又成了這種狀況。

李東赫這樣的原因他並不是全然不知，卻又無法解決，於是就一直僵著。

他嘆了口氣，幾分鐘後還是小聲地和同學們道歉，然後拎起書包走向那個趴在桌上把薯條塞進嘴裡的身影。

「東赫啊，跟我談談吧。」他站到了桌邊，李東赫也不抬頭，同桌幾個小孩面面相覷，他又喊了一次他的名字，李東赫才站了起來。

他們走在一起的時候已經差不多高了，李東赫穿著短褲和涼鞋，站在那看他解開車鎖。「你今天沒騎車？」他問，李東赫就努了努嘴。「Jeno載我來的。」

「那我載你回去。」他說。

李東赫偏過頭去，然而還是在他疑惑地看過來時聽話地跨上後座的踏板。搭在他肩膀上的雙手在他踩出去前使勁捏了下，像是某種他熟悉的惡作劇，李馬克突然笑了起來。

「你不生氣了嗎？」他問。

「沒有，我沒有生氣。」李東赫輕輕地說，在晚風中很容易就被吹散。

 

以那天為分水嶺李東赫又正常了起來，輔導課只有半天的日子傳訊息來找他去吃烤腸，從包包裡掏出一支充電式的風扇，說是送他的生日禮物。

「可是我生日已經過半個月了。」李馬克愣頭愣腦地說。李東赫眨了眨眼，表情不變。

「因為那時候我不想跟你說話。」他聽見他用哄小孩似的語氣說。李東赫沒拿筷子的手撐在下顎，嘴唇微微翹起，眼睛裡頭閃爍著某種他不清楚的東西。他老實地道歉，但李東赫只是搖頭。「我其實沒有生氣，說了你也不會相信。」

「我相信。」

「但那又怎樣，沒有什麼事會因此改變。」

李東赫垂下眼睛，他才模糊地感覺到有什麼其實變得不一樣了。

 

李馬克是屬於遲鈍的那種人，他必須舉起雙手承認，因此當事情總是發展失衡之際他才會發覺是哪一步開始踏錯。然而李東赫愈發安靜了下來，在第二學期開始之前把頭髮染回了褐色，於是就更難在人群中一眼看見他在哪了。

他去找李帝努，佯裝受到東赫的父母託付詢問，對方卻也一點也摸不著頭緒。「我以為馬克哥才是最清楚他到底哪根筋不對勁的人。」李帝努聳著肩，又補充道。「畢竟你們待在一起最久。」

反倒是李東赫聽聞他反覆去找李帝努，索性叫他不要再叨擾人家。

「我搞不懂你有什麼不滿意的，我這不是跟你保持著良好又不過度打攪的關係嗎？」李東赫推著腳踏車走在他旁邊。「我還以為這就是你想要的。」

「什麼意思？」他下意識扭過頭問。李東赫沒有避開眼神，黃昏暮色裡整個人閃閃發亮，像蜂蜜的色澤。

「我知道你不喜歡我，那也沒關係，再忍半年就好了。」

「不是，不是那樣的。」他訝異地搖頭。「怎麼還在說這個。」

李東赫沒有回應，跨上車一溜煙地走了。

 

他難得地失眠，將指定讀物枕在腦袋下面，索性扭開檯燈趴著翻開。李馬克記得不過是幾年前李東赫還常跑來他家玩，玩得太晚乾脆在他床邊蹭個位子過夜，他們也像這樣趴在床上有一搭沒一搭地聊天。他向他說在加拿大發生過的事，李東赫問，那在哪，他就在牆上用手指畫出了世界地圖。

加拿大，多倫多，李東赫不喜歡那個話題，因為當他興奮地說起英文時很陌生，他後來才聽李帝努偷偷跟他講。才幾年的時間，李馬克不明白，他跟李東赫什麼時候成了有話不能直接說出來的關係。他將拇指塞在嘴裡，齒列輕輕磨著指緣。書頁攤開至前一晚讀過的段落，鉛筆線劃過的句子就映入眼裡。

他知道自己逃避著什麼，因此分明懂了，卻又假裝不明不白。那一天他推開房門，李東赫就坐在床邊。你媽說你要回加拿大念大學。那個始終稚氣的聲音帶著不明顯的顫抖，他卻還是點頭。

你知道了啊，他只能那樣說。他們始終避談這個話題，或者他還沒有準備好，李馬克想。過去數年來的困惑全都指向一個答案，太過昭然，像是夏日的豔陽。

抬頭直視的話，雙眼就像要被燒傷。

 

他傳訊息給他，叫他等他下課。李東赫難得地聽話，三年級的輔導課結束時天色已經暗了一半，他下去他們教室，就看到李東赫趴在靠窗的位子補眠。他走過去，他就抬起頭來。

「我們去吃冰好嗎？」他問。

李東赫皺起眉來。「夏天已經過去了。」

他又再問了一次。

這次他沒有回答，僅僅是那樣看著他，讓他在那雙眼睛裡頭可以清楚看見自己。「馬克哥。」李東赫喊他，沒有任何一刻像這樣。

他深深吸了口氣。

 

「我想跟你說，明年我要回加拿大讀大學。」

「我已經知道了。」

「可是我想跟你說。」

「嗯，我知道。」

李東赫又趴了回去，他伸手爬梳他蓬鬆的頭髮，手指碰到後頸時那人就僵硬了起來，然後伸手按住了他。「馬克哥，我已經知道了。」李東赫說。「這些都是既定的事情。」

「沒有關係。」他纏住他的手指堅定地說。「我只是想讓你知道，這個跟那個是沒有關係的事。」

「可是我有關係。」李東赫將他甩開，抬起頭時又是怒不可抑的表情。

他想他始終沒有變過，遇上自己時總是不講道理，可以任意讓情緒潑灑只因知道自己無論如何都會接起。已經長成了漂亮的模樣，卻還是哭得很醜。

他將他攬進懷裡。李東赫吸著鼻子模糊地抗議，他知道在這一刻他只能說出一句話，或者永遠不說，可那都不是正確答案。

「我不會對你說謊，從以前到現在，以後也不會。」他將下顎靠上他的頭頂，李東赫說我知道，你永遠都會是這樣。

他會永遠記住19歲的夏日，是氣泡溢散的碳酸飲料，黏膩在口腔裡。

李東赫按在他肩膀上的手指，放開的時候沒有留下痕跡。

擁抱時的氣息。

 

夏天結束的時候他們去吃冰。李東赫沒有讓他載，指使著李帝努花雙倍力氣追上他的速度，然後隨便說了什麼害他笑出了奇怪的聲音。李帝努受不了他們奇怪的默契，吃完冰就逃離現場。李東赫倒也不忙，慢慢吃完了甜筒，伸手跟他要紙巾。

「Jeno逃跑了，現在你得載我回去了。」李東赫笑咪咪地說，像是某種計謀得逞，明知他也發現了，卻又確信不會戳穿。李馬克也笑了起來。

「那有什麼問題。」

  
  



End file.
